Taking places
by VCSPREAL
Summary: -After season 9- When Sam finds out the thing Dean's become in, he assumes Crowley is behind it, although the King didn't show up when he summoned him three weeks ago. Dean on the other hand is feverish, sleeping and waking up, not quiet sure what is happening to him, hallucinations are confusing him and a girl is haunting him.


Chapter 1. The Inside Job

Dean wandered from side to side in an empty road. He started to feel dizzy, but he kept walking trying to find the end of the road, but every time he tried to walk to one side he'd smash his head and try the other way. Something was seriously wrong said Dean hitting his head for the hundredth time.

'Son of a...' he'd say over and over standing up and trying to make sense out of the sunflower fields standing before him. He didn't remember getting there, damn it he didn't remember walking out of the bunker, or even getting _to_ the bunker. He only remembered Sammy, looking at him, it was dark, and he hurt. He remembered the pain. 'Sammy' he mumbled, smashing his head one last time and then moving his hands forward trying to touch the thing that hit him 'Damn it!' he yelled until he found it and placed his hands on it then starting to pad it to see if it ended anywhere.

'Dean!' he heard from far behind him, that was Sam's voice. He turned his whole body, everything feeling slow and heavy.

'Sam!' he called turning and trying to keep himself up, he felt almost at edge, his head pounded insanely and the images started to crash together, sometimes he would find a field of sunflowers, then the bunker walls, then a bright light, then Sammy, and this kept going until slowly the images started to play over and over in his mind to the point he fell to his knees.

'Sa…' he managed to mumble before all the lights went out and he felt his face smashed to the ground and the pain was gone, he felt normal again, free.

'_Et Secta Diabolica, Omnis Congrega..._' he heard his brother saying but he couldn't see him then he felt heavy again and the voices started to vanish taking him back into that black fortress he was captive in.

-ELSEWHERE-

Cas managed to annoy Sam more than usual lately, he was worried about Dean too, but he couldn't do anything else, he had drawn a demon trap around the bunker, then inside the house, then in his room's floor and another for his bedroom, he couldn't continue to do it, and he was sure as hell he wasn't going to move Dean into the dungeon. Everytime he thought things were going the right way he'd wake up and try to escape, Sam was already feeling sick himself because of the amount of times he had had to exorcise his brother, he had had to made a new recording in his phone just for him.

'We need to call him' said Cas standing on his side, his tall figure standing straight. Cas was starting to worry about Sam himself, his eye circles seemed to grow per coffee cup and he started to look pale and sick, even more than Dean. Everytime he came back he'd find a new cup of black coffee and the same old flannel that he wore last week, the search was driving him insane.

Sam was already used to Cas standing on his side, they had done the same for over two weeks in a row, but it was getting tiring watching him stare at him and doing nothing.

'Look, Cas' he said 'I am not going to call him, _he_ was the one that let this happen, he probably knew about what would happen to him and didn't even bother to tell him because he needed him'

'Sam, this is slipping out of our fingers' he said and Sam closed his eyes understanding the ABBA reference. Ever since Cas became all dorky things had become more difficult, he was starting to compare anything he found to a movie or a tv star or something, which didn't really helped Sam with mood.

They had gone through this conversation so many times, but Sam wasn't going to put all his hope in the one demon that allowed this to happen, in fact, he wasn't going to rest until he was dead.

'It is not happening' said Sam 'Now, go check on him, make sure he hasn't made another mess' he added going back to his books and letting Cas staring at his long hair speechless.

He knew it wasn't wise to argue with Sam, he wasn't going to give up, but he didn't understand why he couldn't believe in Crowley since he had found out that he was the one demon he summoned to bring him back in first place.

Cas walked out of the living room and walked deep into the bunker thinking about the amount of work he'd have to do back in heaven, of course he wouldn't tell Sam about this, it would've made him angrier and he would've not understand anyway, he was helping at last, angels were finally getting back together and building heaven up, he had remained a simple brother and people was starting to understand the business of freedom.

And yet, somehow, he felt disappointed in him. Sam didn't know but it was his fault, or so he felt, this last two weeks he had managed to remain silent for Sam to throw him out so he could work on his method to get back human Dean. What no one knew was that he hadn't been taking care of Dean, at least not directly, he felt uneasy everytime he thought about even getting close to his room, maybe it was because of the guilt but he knew there was something else. He vanished.

-ELSEWHERE-

'You know they'll find eventually, don't you?' said Crowley smiling and wearing his usual black tux with a new black coat.

'I don't know what do you mean' said Cas, turning to his left where he found the King of Hell standing by the entrance of an old local, in the middle of nowhere.

'Don't play game with me, Castiel' said Crowley, standing up and opening the door. 'Are you coming?'

Cas looked at him sharply and then walked right past him into the local. It was an old bar in the middle of nowhere, he could tell, not a place he knew nor he cared about. It was huge and old, seemed almost as if it had been inhabited for a long while, the wood tables seemed to be about to crumble down and the only thing worth saving was the whisky bottles behind the bar along with the rum and the tequila.

'What is this place?' asked Cas looking around as he stood up for a second.

'Relax, this is a free place' said Crowley walking past him into the local 'and a secure one'

Cas walked in carefully still looking around finding his way to the center of the room. It smelled of alcohol and sex all over that place, although the smell had grown thin over the years, he could tell.

'You didn't answer me' said Crowley taking sit and crossing his legs, waving his hand in a very gracile movement making one of the whisky bottles flip out of one of the shelves along with two small glasses 'They _will_ find out. You know that, right?'

Cas swallowed hard as the two glasses dropped in the table and the whisky bottle started to pour the drinks.

'I guess it depends on who finds out early' said Cas, moving his hand slowly to the chair and pulling it out, then taking sit very carefully 'Why are you helping me?' said Cas as the whisky bottle stopped pouring drinks and placed itself in the table.

'The squirrel and I have grown close' said Crowley taking his shoot and looking at Castiel at all costs 'How's it going upstairs?'

'Fine' said Cas, his drink still on the table 'Things are' he paused looking at his drink 'looking up, I guess' he said and Crowley managed to laugh at the little pun.

A silence fell and Crowley proceeded to pour himself another shoot before going straight to business.

'How do I make Dean human again?' asked Cas dropping the question before the King wasted another second.

'That's something we'll both work in'


End file.
